Talk:Nanos
I'm not sure of the order, I got till Edd but found a way of getting Princess Morebucks before her turn and found an alternative way of getting Blossom that could be before her order or after. FusionFaller 15:17, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Found a picture of all the Nanos, but I don't know 2 of them. One I'm sure is from Ben 10 or Alien Force necause it has the Omnitrx symbol, but the other is completely unknown to me, even if it looks like Hex a little. Any ideas? FusionFaller 15:46, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Humongosaur is one, and the other IS Hex. Who host Humonagasaurus 04:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Coco, Mac and N3 I know their powers, ,but don't know how to edit em in. Can somebody else do it for me? :3 Coco: Freedom - Group Guard Stun - Area Mac: Rocket - Self Sneak - Self Sleep - Cone Numbuh 3 : Health - Group Sneak - Group Revive - Self Don't know their type, unfortunately. (This was taken from gameFAQS) Hex, June and N4 New nano powers! Hex (Blastons) * Run - Self * Sleep - Area * Recall - Group Juniper Lee (Adaptium) * Jump - Self * Leech - Point * Snare - Target Area Numbuh Four (Cosmix) * Revive - Group * Health - Self Area * Drain - Area Mr Yippie 23:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hey my friend took out the nano list for stupid so can you people put the nano list again im new to this Scavenge Does scavenge power is affected by the level you are? hey im tuck in endsville nano station im on it and i cant go any where so can someone come bring an enemy so it can kill me please Finn, Alien X and Generator rex nanos I saw a picture of an update to fusionfall on cartoonnetwork.com's homepage that had a picture of Alien X, Generator Rex, and Finn Nanos. But when I opned it again it was gone. IMPORTANT! READ ASAP! THEY HAVE RELEASED 3 NANOS! YES 3. ENTER THE CODES SHOWN ON THE FRONT PAGE FOR THE NANO CAPSULES. I CAN POST THE ABILLITES AND DESCRIPTIONS BUT SOMEONE NEEDS TO UPLOAD PICTURES. THIS must be the best thing they have done EVER!!!!!!!!!!--FusionFall123 06:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) New Nanos? Don't has no photo or video that shows that there is such nanos: Lazlo, Mung Daal, Fiskerton, Darwin, Bobo Haha, Biowolf and Dukey Nanos. So, don't put these rumors, if don't have any photo or video showing this nanos. Ice King? Hey I noticed that there is an ice king nano capsule. Where did that pic come from and does this mean he can be got through a code? Doomslicer 05:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea where that came from. Regular Guy 14:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) The guy who uploaded it said that it was gonna be a code nano, but became a mission nano instead. Doomslicer 02:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Regular Show and Gumball nanos Why do we have to delete the Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball W., and Darwin nano pages?02:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC)Tyrex56 (talk) 02:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC)Tyrex56 These numbers are unstable! When it says there's 56 usable Nanos, is that counting the Unstable Nano and/or it's transformations?--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 13:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Crash Man FusionFall Legacy Information I just saw a recent edit that included information from the upcoming game, FusionFall Legacy, specifically about upcoming nanos. However, I would imagine that this wiki would only be about the original game, and not a fan remake (FusionFall Retro still included on this wiki). So, I reverted the edit, but I wonder if I made the right choice. Badooga1 (talk) 15:14, June 14, 2016 (UTC)